House of Gems
by blackravens4
Summary: It's a new year with new people, and there will be heartbreak and mystery! What mystery will pop out at them this time? Can they stop it? How do the new kids influence the mystery this time? Read and Review! Give this story a chance plz!
1. Newcomers

Heyya! This is my first story for HOA. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own HOA

Chapter 1: Newcomers

Nina's POV

_I am so glad I came back here!_ I walk into the front doors and take a deep breath. I walk into the kitchen, and I see Fabian sitting there conversing with Patricia and Amber.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Nina! It's great to see you again!" Amber screams.

"What's up?"

"We're just talking about last year and the mystery, and we are thinking there might be another one this year!" Fabian says as he hugs me.

"Meet you here in a few, gotta unpack. Wanna come Amber?" I ask, even though I knew she would come anyway.

"Well duh! I was just talking to them to pass the time until you came back!" Amber shrieks. We walk up to my bedroom. Again, Amber is my roommate. We were almost done unpacking when Fabian walks in.

"Hey it's time for supper." He said then shut the door and left. We walk down the stairs and into the dining room. I see Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Fabian, and two other people. One was a guy, the other a girl. The guy was sitting next to Patricia and they were talking and laughing. The girl was sitting next to Jerome and they too, were laughing. I took my place next to Fabian and Amber sat next to me.

"Hi. I hear you're Nina and Amber, correct?" The guy said with a thick British accent.

"Yep. And what's your name?" I ask him.

" Trevor," he replies.

"I'm Sabrina," the girl next to Jerome says.

"Nice to meet you two," I say as I shake their hands.

Trudy brings in the food and we start to eat. Surprisingly, Alfie and Jerome don't start a food fight. _Jerome must be acting nice in front of the new girl_. I think to myself. I try to cover up my chuckle with a cough, but it doesn't work very well.

"What?" Amber asks.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about last year." I say, hoping Amber wouldn't ask for details.

"What was it?" Amber asks me.

_Oh great! Now I need to think of something to say._

"Oh… um… just something my friend said to me the day I left school to come here," I lie.

"Oh okay."

"We seem quiet today," Trudy remarks.

"It must just be we're all happy to be back," Alfie comments.

We all go back to our rooms after supper. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" Amber says.

A brunette with blue eyes walks in.

"Hey what's up?" I ask Sabrina.

"Oh nothing much…" she replies hesitant. "Do you think Jerome likes me?"

"By the way he was looking at you in supper, I would say yes!" Amber replies.

"Okay. I like him too. Is he nice?" she asks fearful.

"Well, he's a bit of pranker, but ever since Amber and Alfie have been going out, Alfie wasn't as much as a prankster as he used to be. There's a good chance that will happen to Jerome if he ever gets a girlfriend," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Okay. Should I ask him out?" Sabrina blushes.

"Not until you get adjusted here." Amber says, taking the lead in relationships once again, becoming the matchmaker she was last year.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow at school." Sabrina walks out.

"IT'S 10 O'CLOCK. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN… DROP…" Victor says from down the hall. He drops the pin, then picks it back up.

Hope you like my first chapter! Please review! Next chapter: 2 reviews.


	2. Three New Newbies

**Here's my second chapter! Thank you FabinaLuv for being my first review . Anyway, I do not own HOA**

Chapter 2: Three new newbies

Nina's POV

"Wake up!" Amber screams.

"What?" I say sleepily.

"We're late!"

"Well if we're late and you are already ready, how come you didn't wake me up sooner?" I demand.

"Well, it slipped my mind, and besides I don't want to worry about you having enough time to get ready because worrying causes wrinkles," Amber says getting my clothes ready. She brushes my hair as I put my socks and shoes on. We walk downstairs and grab cereal bars. When we finish eating, we head to school.

"Hey," Fabian says, coming up behind us.

"Hey," I reply.

"Can I walk with you girls?" he asks.

"Sure," I say, getting the _why'd you say that?_ Look from Amber. I just shrug and smile.

After a while of walking and talking, we get into class. I see three people. Two girls: a short brunette with shoulder length hair, and a sweet face, and a taller brunette with glasses, a knowing smile and waist-length hair. They both have brown eyes. I also see a cute guy with green eyes, short brown hair, and he looks almost exactly like Fabian. He looks at me and I blush. I sit down and wait for Mr. Sweet to walk in. (He is one of our teachers this year! Ugh) Mr. Sweet walks in.

"We have three new students today. All in Anubis house. This is Talia," he says pointing to the short one, "This is Cheyenne," he then pointed to the taller one, "And this is Keith." He says pointing to the Fabian-look-alike. They all take their seats.

Talia's POV

After six hours of reviewing from last year, school finally ended. I walked back home with my bestie, Cheyenne.

"Oh my god! That Fabian dude is cute and so is his twin!" Cheyenne says happily.

"Yes they are! I caught Fabian looking at me and when our eyes connected, I think he blushed!" I squeal. For the rest of the walk back to the Anubis house, we talk about guys. We walk inside the house, and a dirty blonde greets us.

"Hi! I'm Nina," she says.

"Hi. You're from America, right?" I query.

"Yea, how'd you know? Oh wait my accent. You're from America too, right?"

"Yep. We're from Jersey." Cheyenne says.

"Oh cool! I'm from Jersey too!" Nina replies.

"What are you three doing here? This is no place to talk! Get out, get out," Victor ushers as nicely as possible, upon seeing us next to the stairs.

We quickly go upstairs to my and Cheyenne's room to continue to talk.

"So what part of Jersey are you from?" Nina queries.

"Toms River. You?" I ask.

"Brick." She replies.

"Oh cool!" Cheyenne and I both say.

We talk and do homework together until supper. We walk downstairs and we find seats.

"Can I sit next to you?" I ask Fabian.

"Sure." He replies.

"Okay thanks."

Cheyenne sat next to Fabian's twin, Keith. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her blushing. I can also tell that Keith flirted with her because I can see the look on her face when I look at her. She looks at me and looks a tad bit uncomfortable, and I reassure her with my gaze. She turns back to Keith and they start chatting. Trudy brought out the food.

"Ah! Alfie you idiot! You got your pasta sauce _all _over my new outfit!" Amber whines. She leaves the room. I can see that Jerome is trying really hard not to laugh. _Still trying to impress Sabrina I see, _I think to myself.

"So, Talia right?" Fabian asks, once the drama has faded from the atmosphere.

"Yep. And Fabian is your name?" I ask.

"Yes," he says. He smiles and I practically melt!

"So where did you live in America?" And that is how we start to talk and start to like each other.

Fabian's POV

I like Talia. She is funny, nice, and sweet. She reminds me of Nina. I kind of like both of them a lot. I hope Nina won't get jealous if I talk to Talia and her friend… Cheyenne? Supper ended, and I went to my room. I hear a knock on my door. At the moment, I share a room with Trevor, my twin.

"Come in," Keith says lazily.

Talia walks in.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey. I need to talk to your brother real quick. Can you wait outside please?" Talia asks.

"Okay." I reply, and leave.

Keith's POV

"'Sup?" I ask.

"Well, my friend really likes you. She doesn't know I'm here right now. I need you to answer truthfully," she says. I sit up listening. "Do you like her?"

"Yes, I do. She is really nice… like you," I reply.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment towards me or her?" Talia jokes.

We laugh. "Both… but mostly her. I can see that Fabian likes you, _a lot._ He tries to hide it, but hey, we're brothers and I know him."

"Okay. Do you like her enough to go out with her? She might kill me if she hears that I asked you to ask her out…" she rambles.

"Yeah. I was thinking of asking her out. I have something planned." I say. She nods and leaves.

Fabian's POV

I see Talia leave the room.

"Hey. So what's up?" I query.

"Oh, nothing," she replies, and walks away.

I stand there, confused, until I hear a noise coming from Nina's room. I rush upstairs.

Nina's POV

"Sarah?" I ask.

"_Yes darling. The mystery isn't over just yet. Find the Wasp Nest and find the path revealed in the sun. Bring along the strong of nerve and true of spirit."_ She disappeared after saying that. I rummaged through my drawers to find paper and pen. I started writing when Fabian came through the door.

"What happened?" he ushered.

"Sarah came. Look." I point to the paper that I have just finished writing on.

"Find the Wasp Nest and find the path revealed in the sun. Bring along the strong of nerve and true of spirit…" he recites.

"Any clue what it means?" I ask hopeful.

"Nope. Sorry."

**That's the end for this chapter! Sorry if I switch between present and past tense… I'm trying hard to keep it one tense. Well, 5 reviews for the next chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	3. The Wasp Nest

**Heyya! Thanks for the 5 reviews (even though one of them was mine…)!**

**Sorry if I post late… trying to write a new chapter everyday! Anyway, I had auditions for the talent show today. Wish me luck! Btw I sang with my friend.**

**I do not own HOA.**

**Chapter 3: The Wasp Nest**

The next day (still Nina)

I awoke to a bright, sunshiny day. Amber is still sleeping, with her pink sleeping mask. I look at my clock. _7:47 a.m. _I walk downstairs, quickly and quietly. I knock on Fabian's door.

The door opens slowly. I see Fabian. I signal him to come outside his room. He follows me and waits until I start talking.

"Hey. I think I understand part of the new riddle. _Find the Wasp Nest and find the path revealed in the sun. _I think it means to find either a real wasp nest or to find a street name or building with that name." I guess. "But the _Bring along the strong of nerve and true of spirit_ confuses me."

"Maybe it's talking about people with certain characteristics. Strong of nerve must be applying to someone who won't freak in very serious and scary situations, and is able to build up courage when facing a pack of bullies. True of spirit must refer to someone who…" Fabian starts.

"What are you guys talking about?" Keith asks.

"Nothing. Just a poem we're trying to decipher," Fabian lies.

"What's the poem?" Fabian and I exchange glances. His glance says it's okay to tell him.

"Bring along the strong of nerve and true of spirit. It's just a line I found reading some poems," I try to lie, but I am still bad at it.

"Oh okay. Well, I'm heading upstairs. See-ya," Keith says. He heads upstairs quietly.

Cheyenne's POV

_Knock, knock, knock._ I hear three knocks in my sleep. Again, _knock, knock, knock._ I bolt awake. I look at my surroundings, and then groggily get out of bed. I open the door.

"Hey," Keith says in a cheery tone.

"Hey what's up?" I ask him.

"Well, I was… wondering if you would like to go out with me?" he asks, every word getting higher-pitched.

"Yes!" I shout. I quickly look behind me. _Oops… I woke up Talia. _"I'll see you later, bye."

"Who was that?" Talia asks once she sits up.

"Keith. And guess what?"

"What?" she asks.

"I have a boyfriend!" I shout happily.

"That's great! Who?" I ask with equal enthusiasm… _almost_. (Since I already know it's Keith.)

Nina's POV

"So as I was saying, true of spirit must refer to someone being loyal, trustworthy, spiritual, helpful, and wise," Fabian says as his twin went upstairs.

"Hmm, well I don't know where to find any of those, but I have an idea," I say, trying to lure Fabian in so he could kiss me. Fabian got my messaged, and smiled his 'Fabian' smile, and then we leaned in close, our lips just barely separated. He leaned in farther, kissing me a very passionate kiss. I pull away and blush.

"Well, I should… uh…" Fabian stutters, smiles, and walks back into his room. I walk upstairs, smiling and open the door silently to my room, just as Keith walked past. I shrug it off and step inside. I look at my clock: _8:14_. I should probably wake up Amber, knowing it takes her a long time to get ready for school.

Cheyenne, Talia, and I walk back to Anubis house after school ends.

* Gasp *

"Are you okay, Nina?" Cheyenne asks, seeing as how I stopped and gasped. She follows my gaze over to a man, holding a gun. Talia and Cheyenne both gasp when they see him.

"Well, I guess I will have to kill them as well," Rufus laughs, his blue eyes going hard, as his gun points towards Talia.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that?" Talia says unafraid.

"Like this," he starts to pull the trigger when he falls. We see Cheyenne standing behind Rufus with a large rock in her hands.

* Gasp, gasp * " I would never let anyone hurt my friends," Cheyenne says, her confidence getting stronger with each word.

"That was a scary encounter… who was he?" she asks, suddenly scared again.

"Rufus. I'll fill you in on the details when we get back to the house. In the meantime, we should make sure he cannot get the gun, and we should search his pockets." I say.

We take the gun away, search his pockets, and we put them on the grass. We examine the strange objects. We decide to give the gun to Victor, but keep the pieces hidden.

On the way, I spot an unfamiliar are. I start to walk towards it. Cheyenne and Talia follow closely behind. I see an old abandoned workshop. Its name: _The Wasp Nest_.

**Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! I've got many plans with the next chapters! Please, review! Next chapter: 7 reviews. Oh and, for more HOA stories, read House of Artemis, House of Another Cinderella Story, and New Mystery with a New Girl. All by my good friend, smokepelt. Enjoy!**


	4. Path to the Sun

**Chapter 4 is here! I got bored so I wrote this story… PLZ review!**

**I don't own HOA (although it would be so cool if I could own HOA to meet Brad/Fabian! Sorry, rambling… here's the chapter!)**

**Chapter 4: Path to the Sun**

Cheyenne's POV

The building in front of us was an awesome sight. I can feel a strong psychic connection coming from the warehouse. It is a brownish color with a rusty tint. We step inside. I can see many rusty barrels filled with old, moldy, splintered wood.

"We should look in the barrels… I have a feeling something is in one of them," I announce.

We search the barrels, all except me. I walk around the room. As I walk around, I close my eyes and I listen to my psychic powers.

"Wha-" Nina starts. Talia shoots her a look saying _be quiet, she knows what she's doing_. Nina then shuts up. She stops looking through the barrels after Talia does. (I only know this because I can _see_ them without actually _looking_ at them. My psychic powers allow me to focus and see everything around me.) I stop in front of a barrel.

"Help me lift this," I command, my psychic powers controlling me.

"What is wrong with her voice?" Nina silently asks Talia while they walk toward me.

"She's under her psychic power's influence. It controls her when she uses it like this." Talia replies.

"Can she stop using her psychic ness whenever she wants?"

"Yes," Talia says, reaching me.

" Help me lift this barrel. There is something under it," I say, returning to myself.

We lift the barrel. We find a little hole. I put my hand in the hole. I reach around, and then I feel it. I pull it out.

"Give me the pieces we found on that guy please, and lets examine them," I say.

Nina pulls out the 6 pieces. She places them on the ground. I lay my newly found piece next to them. Like a jigsaw puzzle, I start to put them together.

Talia's POV

I get pulled aside by Nina.

"I need to tell you something. Listen, _find the Wasp Nest and find the path revealed in the sun. Bring along the strong of nerve and true of spirit. _I was told this riddle by a ghost. Her name was Sarah. Cheyenne come over here please, I need to speak to both of you." Nina says. She goes into detail about the events that happened last year. I gasp. Cheyenne just closes her eyes and shakes her head. She walks back to her project.

"Finished! Although there are still many pieces left to find. She shows us the unfinished object. I see a few pieces fall. Then a few more. I pick them up and start to put them somewhere else. Nina follows and helps. _We need two more pieces! _I think to myself. The object looks like a large bowl. There is a space in the middle where it looks like something could fit into it. We quickly hide the bowl. As we step out, Nina looks at the sun.

"Look! The path to the sun!" Nina says. I don't see anything there. Nina grabs our hands. She carefully places a foot where there is supposedly a path. She walks a few steps ahead of me. Cheyenne and I hang back. Nina rushes back to us. She grabs my hand and slowly brings me up on the "path". I step in front of me and land on the road. All of a sudden, I feel an excruciating pain where my legs are. My knees buckle, I fall on my face, and my whole body is now under excruciating pain. All I can remember is a hand dragging me. Then, I black out.

**It's a cliffhanger! He he sorry :P! You didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted but I'm still posting this. U guys are lucky I'm doing this for you. Oh well, Next chapter: 7 revies.**


	5. The Hospital

**If you do not want me to end this story next chapter, then review. I didn't get 1 single review for more than 3 days. I'm being very serious. If you don't review then I won't update. Plain and simple.**

**I do not own anything but the new characters. (Talia, Cheyenne, Trevor, Sabrina, and Keith. I also own this story.)**

**Chapter 5: The Hospital**

Nina's POV

I rush Talia to the hospital with Cheyenne's help. She got hurt, since I couldn't pull Talia out from under the path. Cheyenne's arm got burned, but it doesn't look like a heat burn. It looks more like a rash, but a bluish color. We hold Talia on our shoulders. (I'm glad she's short enough so her feet don't hit the ground.)

We get to the hospital. Talia's eyes flutter but, when they open enough to see her eyes, all you can see is white.

"Please! We need help!" I scream when we go through the doors. Someone puts Talia on a stretcher. They take her into a room. They also led Cheyenne into it. I couldn't go. I waited in the waiting room. In the meantime, I called Fabian to tell him what happened. I only told him that we're in the hospital. I'll tell him the rest when he gets here with the Sibuna members.

Talia's POV

The only thing I remember was a pure white room with bright lights. I could barely lift my head without feeling pain. I looked at my arm. It was blue. Before I could react, I only saw darkness.

Cheyenne's POV

I sat on the chair. The doctor laid me down and raised my chair.

"Lay your head down. You won't feel your arm for a few hours. I only want to see what this ... uh ... bluish substance is. Take deep breaths and close your eyes," the doctor commands. I comply. I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I then feel woozy. I close my eyes.

Nina's POV

Fabian arrives. He rushes to me hugging me.

"Are they alright?" he asks.

"I'm not sure." The rest of our friends come, including Keith. Trevor and Sabrina came too. _I guess I will have to tell the newbies about last year, _I think to myself. "Hey can we all go outside please?" I ask.

We walk outside. I start by telling them about the events that took place last year. Sabrina and Trevor gasp. Keith just stands there unfazed. _Fabian must've told him._ I then tell them about today. When I get to the part about Rufus, I can feel Fabian tense up. I end my story when I reach the part where I get to the hospital. We walk back inside. A nurse comes up to me and says, "Your friends are still under tests. We will need to keep them here for further analysis. The one girl covered in the blue rash will remain here longer than the other girl. Good-day." She leaves. We walk back to the house.

"Did you tell Victor and Trudy?" I ask Fabian. He shakes his head yes. We head upstairs to my room. I shut the door. We start talking about the mystery and what it could mean.

"Do you know why they couldn't go on the path?" I ask.

"Well, I've been thinking that maybe it isn't the right time for them to go on it yet, or maybe they aren't the ones Sarah was talking about? But, they do qualify for the roles. Talia stood up against Rufus, and Cheyenne is very spiritual and loyal. I think my second guess is wrong," Fabian replies.

"I agree with you there… but when is the right time?"

**That's the end. Please review or I won't update. I want 7 or 8 reviews for the next chapter.**


	6. Will She Ever Wake Up?

**Hey! Plz review! And if you want to give me ideas for further chapters, go ahead! Don't forget to ask questions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

**Chapter 6: Will she ever wake up?**

Sabrina's POV

"I know this is a bad time and all but…" The blue-eyed brunette starts.

"_But_? Jerome stretches out the word.

"Would you like to um… go out with me?" I say, shrinking back and feeling my face flush. I can see Jerome think. _Really think_.

"I would love to. You are such a charming and beautiful woman. Most girls I know don't even have the courage to ask me out if they like me. I really like you, Sabrina. Meet me at lunch?" he replies.

"Yes!"

Trevor's POV

I knock on Patricia's door. She opens it, with an annoyed face. When she sees it's me, her face softens and she smiles.

"Yes?" she asks.

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" I say, my voice rising in pitch at the end.

Patricia giggles slightly, and then says, "I would love to." She smiles and closes the door.

_Yes! _I think to myself.

Keith's POV

"I'm worried about Cheyenne bro," I say to my twin, Fabian. "They might hurt her…" A tear runs down my cheek. I quickly brush it away, hoping Fabian didn't see it.

"She will be fine. It's probably just a temporary um… rash," he tries to cheer me up.

"If we should worry about someone, it should be Talia the most. She is covered in it, and she was under or, through, the path longer than Cheyenne. I just hope nothing bad comes to the both of them."

"Yeah, let's hope they aren't harmed in any way."

Nina's POV

I knock on Fabian's door. He opens the door and smiles. Upon seeing my expression, he stops smiling and frowns.

"What's wrong?" he queries.

"It's Cheyenne and Talia. Cheyenne's rash disappeared, but Talia had a reaction to it. She could die at any moment." I say as a tear runs down my face.

"Then we've got to ask Trudy if we can visit them." Fabian says emotionally. We run to the kitchen and see Trudy.

"Do you think Fabian and I can go to the hospital to see Cheyenne and Talia?" I ask Trudy.

"Sure sweetie. Just sign out and make sure you are here before brunch," Trudy says in her usual cheerful tone.

"Thanks," I reply.

Fabian and I sign out and head towards the hospital. It was a quiet walk, a little depressing if you think about it. We go towards the front desk.

"Can we visit Talia and Cheyenne please?" I ask the woman.

"Sure. Take these passes. They're in room A-1. Have a nice day," she replies.

We walk to the first room we see which, thankfully, is room A-1. We walk inside. Talia is sleeping on the bed. Cheyenne was just sitting there. She sees us and walks up to us.

"Look! My rash is gone!" she says happily and shows us her arm. "But, Talia is still covered in it. I hope she will be fine. She hasn't woken up since she got it… I'm very worried about my best friend. She's like a sister to me!"

"I know how you feel. Here, I'll take you to get some food. You need cheering up. Do you want to come Fabian?" I ask.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry. I will stay here and watch Talia. Hopefully she will wake up soon," he replies. He sits down where Cheyenne was sitting earlier. I take Cheyenne to the small café that is built in the hospital. I order a blueberry muffin and orange juice. She orders a plain bagel with butter and eggs on the side with orange juice. I pay for the food and we sit at the closest table.

Fabian's POV

I walk towards Talia's bed. I listen to her breathing. Her breathing is fine, but it sounds like she has a little trouble breathing. _I really like her. She looks so beautiful right now… even though she is blue and in the hospital. Should I kiss her? How would that make Nina feel? Oh… I don't know who I like more… Nina or Talia? I have had a lot of fun with Nina last year, but with Talia… I can feel a connection between us. I really don't want to hurt Nina's feelings though. Last year at prom when I kissed Nina, I could feel a lot of emotion and I could feel a connection. I'm gonna test that with Talia._ I bend down low. I softly kiss Talia. I can feel a normal kiss. Then, I can feel something more. I can start to feel an intense heat. Then, I feel Talia kissing back. I open my eyes to see Talia, her eyes open, hands around my shoulders. She breaks the kiss a few seconds later.

"Were you… awake the whole time?" I ask, confused.

"No. I think you woke me up Fabian." She says smiling. _Her smile is very beautiful. It makes me want to kiss her again._ She looks down at her arms, as do I. We both gasp at the same time. _The blue rash is gone! _We lock eyes, and we both smile.

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter! Who will Fabian choose? Will it be Nina? Or will it be Talia (me!)? Plz review and tell me who you think he will date!**


	7. Is Anyone Safe Anymore?

**Chapter 7 on its way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thx to smokepelt for being my BETA! Thx bestie!**

**Chapter 7: Is anyone safe anymore?**

(Next Day) Talia's POV

The hospital finally released Cheyenne and me from the hospital. When I was asleep, or better yet in a dream state, A figure appeared to me. The figure had many good points. I feel more powerful and… different. I walk upstairs to my room and lock the door. I need to think long and hard about the previous events… like: _Who was that figure? What should I thing about its messages? And was it real or just a dream?_

Cheyenne's POV

I try to open the door to my room, but it's locked.

"Talia let me in please." I plead. No response. I leave the room and head towards Keith. I knock on the door and he opens it. We both smile when we see each other. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and leads me into the room. _Good. Fabian isn't here._ We sit on his bed. We start talking. We talk about subjects like: school, hobbies; the usual. I try to get on the subject of his life as a kid. He quickly changes the subject. _He's acting different today. _We get on the subject of happy times.

"I remember when Fabian and I were at the boardwalk. We were very poor back then, before our parents became famous. We were walking and talking. We saw a ride. It was a small submarine that takes you underwater for an hour. It was $50 a person. Somehow, my mom and dad haggled a bit and only had to pay $35 dollars for my bro and I, and $40 for them. We had such a great time." Keith says emotionally. He looks down at the ground. "I wish they hadn't sent Fabian and me here… or… Mom wouldn't have gotten sick and die." He was close to tears now.

I wanted to comfort him. I made him look into my eyes and I hugged him. He hugged back, weakly. We let go of each other and sat there, looking in each other's eyes. He leaned in close and closed his eyes. _What do I do? Do I kiss him back? Or do I reject him? I don't know!_

Nina's POV

I walk towards the kitchen, hoping to see Fabian. I see him eating a sandwich. I motion for him to come. He takes another huge bite out of it, throws it away, and follows me. I lead him up to my room. I open the door. No one is there. We sit on my bed.

"Have you been thinking about the mystery lately?" I querie Fabian.

"I actually haven't. It's too complicated. I decided to take a break from it."

"Okay."

Cheyenne's POV

I decide to let Keith kiss me. He leans in. I kiss him back but… I don't know. Something is off about him. It feels as if there is tension in his body. I break the kiss and smile.

"I'll see y-you later," I stutter. I walk back to my room, hoping Talia will let me in. I knock on the door.

"Talia! Open the door please!" I shout. The door opens and I see Talia there. Her eyes are puffy and her nose red.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She shakes her head. Then, I fall to the ground with a loud thud.

**Thx for reading! It's a major cliffhanger this time! Oh and I have finals coming up and you know what that means! I might not be able to post a lot. I'll try to though! Review plz!**


	8. Where Did He Go?

**Hi all! Sorry fanfiction had a virus so… Here's my chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

**Chapter 8: Where Did He Go?**

(Next day) (Saturday) Nina's POV

I wake up and look around my room. I can see Amber snoozing with her pink eye mask on. I look at the time. 8:23 a.m. I get out of bed and walk downstairs. I see Fabian already eating and reading a magazine.

"Hey Fabian. Good morning," I say sweetly. I grab a cereal bowl. I fill it with the only cereal box I find: Cheerios. I give Fabian a look saying: _We have to have to have more than this. _He just shrugged in response and continued eating and reading. I grabbed the milk from the fridge. I sat down and started eating. For dry and plain cereal, it can taste pretty good. We sat there, silent for a while. I can feel some tension from him and I don't know what is causing it. _Is it me?_ No probably not. We continue eating in silence. I get up and leave towards the common room. I sit on the couch and turn on the television. I grab the remote from the table. I try to turn the channel. It won't turn. I click the button again. _Nothing._ A soap opera is on. It just started.

I watch the soap opera. So far, I have seen a woman about 4 years older than me got shot. The doctors had to examine her body because she acquired a rare illness that no one has seen for a century. They drugged her up, but she never woke up and is in a coma. Her friend visited her. Then, Fabian walked into the room.

"What are you watching?" he asks.

"The only thing I can watch. It's a soap opera. Trudy needs to get batteries for the remote. Sit down and watch it with me please?" I ask him.

He smiles and sits down. Later in the show, the friend walked up to her side. He kissed her softly on the lips, and she woke up.

Fabian immediately tensed up next to me. I gave him a questioning look. He quickly relaxed and shrugged it off, then left.

Fabian's POV

I walk back to my room. _That show seemed to be almost what happened back in the hospital. I think someone is trying to show her what happened. Sarah? Or was it just a coincidence? Anyway, I better wake up Keith. _I turn the knob on the door. It turns, but it is jammed. I give up trying to open it after a few minutes. I walk to Patricia's room.

"Patricia! It's Fabian. Can I come in?" I ask.

"It's open," she replies. I open the door and step inside. I close the door behind me. Then, something falls on top of me. I look at my clothes. _They're blue!_ I look at the ground and see a paint can rolling on the floor. Patricia starts laughing and wakes up Sabrina.

"Patricia! Why would you do that?" Sabrina yells. Patricia gives her a _lighten up… it was a joke_ type of look. Upon seeing the look given to her, Sabrina starts to laugh.

"Patricia! Who put this paint can up there?" I demand.

She mimics putting her fingers to her lips, zipping them, locking them, and throwing away the key. I get angry and march downstairs. I try to open the door again, putting all my anger into my power. The door still doesn't budge. I walk angrily to Jerome's room, part of my anger for not being able to open the door and the rest of my anger for getting paint all over my clothes. I walk straight into his room without even knocking. Him and Alfie are watching a zombie movie on Alfie's laptop. Jerome looks at me and bursts out laughing.

"It's not funny! I know you or Alfie put the paint can in Patricia's room or gave her the paint can.

"Well first of all, you look just smashing with the blue paint. It really makes your eyes stand out," Jerome replies.

"Jerome! Just tell me. Did you or did you not give Patricia that paint can and/or help her set it up?" I threaten.

"Well, if I tell you, it won't be as much fun," he smirks.

"JEROME!"

"Alright fine. I gave Patricia the paint can. Now carry on. You're getting paint all over the carpet."

I walk out the room mad. I knock on Victor's office. He comes out and he looks mad.

"What happened!" he accuses.

"I walked into Patricia's room and a blue paint can was rigged to fall on someone. I tried to get into my room to change but the door is jammed. Can you help me please?" I beg.

Victor's POV

I want no part of this boy. I am still angry with him for what he and that Nina did last year in the cellar. But if I do not help him, there could be consequences. I decide to help him. I get a crowbar from the cellar. I follow him to his room. I put the crowbar under the door and pull with all my might. It doesn't budge.

"Can I try?" Fabian asks. I give it to him. He pulls and the door opens. He pushes the door open and walks inside.

Fabian's POV

I walk inside the room. I see a bulge in the bed. _Keith is probably still asleep. I wonder how he could sleep through all the noise? _I walk to my closet and change my clothes. Then, I go over to Keith's bed. I rock his body. _No response._ I then take the covers off. All I see is… a scarecrow from the gardens in the back of the school.

**Thanks for reading! I would've posted this earlier but fanfiction had a virus sorry!**


	9. The Note

**Hey! Sorry I was busy with school and finals… Well, here's your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

**Chapter 9: The Note**

(Same Day) Cheyenne's POV

I awoke to laughter. I open my eyes. I can see the outline of two people, a tall man and a short woman. I look to my left, barely able to move my head. I don't see anything. I look to my right, a little too quickly, for I got a sharp pain in my neck and head. I wince and close my eyes at the pain. After it subsides, I open my eyes and look to my right. I don't see Talia at all… where is she? I try to sit up, but I can't move. The door opens and fear rushes through me. Not because I see Rufus, but because I see Talia standing beside him with an evil smirk planted on her face. I stare straight into her eyes with pure terror. Her eyes don't show any emotion, just a shiny hard gaze straight at me. When I try to move, I can feel tension in her body, as if she is fighting against herself. Rufus takes a step towards me, as does Talia. I can no longer struggle… It's as if I'm tied with invisible chains.

"Wh…wh…wh… what d… do you want f…from m…me?" I stutter half from being scared and half from being paralyzed.

"Oh, your nothing but a pawn Cheyenne. A pawn that will lure the Chosen One into my trap thanks to you," he says, coolly and menacingly at the same time. He lowers his gaze to my face. I can hear Talia gasp. Then, I can see only a brilliant white light with many floating objects. I study them closer. _They look like people!_ I scan around me, and I don't see Rufus or Talia. _Where am I?_ I stand up, slowly, so I don't get another sharp pain. I start walking, and I immediately fall into a hole.

It felt like my whole life flashed by me: I could see my mother the day I was born, then I saw the first day of school, my first time making a best friend; that friend being Talia, then I can see my first A+ in 6th grade, and me arriving at Anubis house with Talia and laughing along with everyone.

I reach the end of the hole, somehow falling into a bed with pure white pillows and blankets, a pure white room, and I'm in a straight jacket.

"Don't bother getting up Cheyenne," a mysterious voice says, immediately registering in my brain as Rufus. "It'll only cause you more pain." Once he finished that sentence,, it felt as if my life was draining away. I fall onto the pillow, now in excruciating pain. I close my eyes… and… that's all I can remember.

Nina's POV

I walk up to Cheyenne and Talia's room, upon hearing that Keith is missing. I barge into the room and find their beds empty. Both beds are perfectly smooth, as if there wasn't anyone sleeping in them. I rush directly to Fabian.

"There's a problem. Talia and Cheyenne are also missing. I found this note on Cheyenne's bed. It says: _Meet me alone in the abandoned warehouse where I kidnapped Patricia at 1:00 pm. Arrive alone. If anyone is with you, or if you fail to meet me at the precise time, your friend Cheyenne will pay. I repeat, come alone and Cheyenne won't get hurt._

_-R.Z._

"This is bad Nina!" Fabian shrieks. "What is gonna happen to Cheyenne? And what about Keith and Talia?"

"I don't know Fabes but… I'm going to have to save them myself. DON'T follow me. If you do… I'm sure you will regret it… but if you follow me, you need to be hidden at all times. Don't interfere, and don't mention this to anyone," I command, looking at the time and walking out the front door. I make it to the warehouse before 1:00 pm. I sit on a large rock and wait. A few minutes later, Rufus emerges. He smiles and motions for me to go inside. I enter the warehouse, never straying my gaze from his face.

"Sit."

I sit on a sofa. He exits the room. I can hear faint whining, or moaning? I look around. I see a bundle of sheets. I lift them up and I see Cheyenne. I shake her vigorously. She doesn't wake up. Rufus sees me and laughs.

"You can't wake her up. She is slowly being relieved of her psychic ability. Wake her up now, and she might die. You don't want that do you?" he says on a disgustingly sweet tone. "But if you fail to follow my orders exactly how I tell them to you," his voice hardens as he looks at Cheyenne's pale body, "you know what I am capable of."

**I am so evil! I'm sorry smokepelt. :P I promise nothing too bad will happen to you. I will update when I get another review, or I will just update when I feel like it. Thanks for reading! Peace out!**


	10. Stay With Us

**Chapter 10! And seriously, I want a review next time… I'm warning you smokepelt :P just kidding! Heh Heh…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

**Chapter 10: Stay With Us**

Fabian's POV

I followed Nina the whole way. She kept looking behind her, to see if anyone followed. When Rufus brought her in, I sneak in from the back. I was about to enter a room when I saw Rufus enter it first. I quickly back up into the wall before he could notice me. He left the room quickly. I went inside after he left it. I see both Keith and Talia, but Keith walks away before I was able to bring them both out of there. I sneak up behind Talia and I grab her. She gasps and struggles against my grip. She was about to scream, so I clamped my hand against her mouth so she would only make a muffled noise. I see some rope on the table, and I bind Talia's hands with it. I drag her back to the house.

Amber's POV

I am about to leave the house, when I spot Fabian dragging Talia towards me. I walk through the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask, although I don't care much… I will be late meeting Alfie at the mall. I don't want to do that to him, even though he was only my date to prom. He tried to kiss me, but I wasn't interested. I'm glad that _someone _asked me even if it was sweet, poor Alfie. Oh well, he is a good friend.

"I found Talia at the warehouse where Rufus kidnapped Patricia. I went to bring her back here but she was fighting against my grip so I tied her up. Don't mention this to anyone," he says, walking through the doors, and I can hear him struggling to go upstairs.

Fabian's POV (again)

I lay Talia on the bed. I close the door and I lock it from the outside. (Yes, they also have locks on the outside, sheesh.) I lock the door with a key I found on top of the frame for the door. I rush back outside to the warehouse. I step through the back door again, discreetly and stealthily. I see Keith, but instead, I push him to the ground and jump on top of him to shock him. I grab his hands before he can react and pull him back up.

"What are you-" I cut him off by clamping my hand over his mouth like I did with Talia. Since he is stronger than me, it doesn't take long for him to break my grip. He starts to run towards Rufus, but I grab him again. I wrench him towards me, almost falling to the ground. I push him through the door and hold his hands together with as much strength as possible. He squirms the whole way back to Anubis house, but I manage to throw him in our room, and lock it. There is only one key for the doors, and luckily I have that key. This time, I run at full speed towards Nina, not caring if I get caught by Rufus, only wanting to protect both Nina and Cheyenne from harm.

Cheyenne's POV

It feels as if with every second, with every breath I take, my life is being taken away, zapped into nothingness. With every passing minute, the air becomes thinner and it becomes harder to breathe. _I don't have much longer._ I think as realization dawns on me through a groggy state of mind. As I was about to close my eyes and let this feeling wash over my being, it stops. Everything just… stops. I can breathe, I can think clearly, and the feeling of my entire being getting zapped into nothingness just stops. Truly stops. I open my eyes and see…

Fabian's POV

I barge into the room, and what I see infuriates me worse than the time Keith had "_accidentally"_ killed my pet snake. I see Rufus silently walking to Nina while her back is turned towards Cheyenne. He is holding a large, sharp, and deadly, butcher knife. I run straight towards him yelling, "Get away from her you evil bastard!"

He turns towards me, one second too late. I tackle him to the ground. I grab his knife and throw it across the room. I kick him in the stomach, twice. Then again. _It feels good to do this to the guy who has caused so many problems for us. I am just glad both Nina and Cheyenne are safe._ When I turn to look at them, Cheyenne's eyes are wide open, her expression saying, 'he deserves it.' She bursts into laughter. I join her, but Nina doesn't. She gets up shakily. She falls; I catch her before her head hits the ground. We pause to just stare at each other. She grabs my head and kisses me. I pull away quickly and look away once I help her stand up.

Cheyenne's POV

I wake up to see Fabian yelling, "Get away from her you evil bastard!" He tackles Rufus to the ground. Pure hatred and anger are clearly shown in his eyes. He turns to me, seeing that my eyes are wide open. When I see Nina kiss him, my heart breaks for Talia. _Talia!_

"Where's Talia!" I query, shouting more than questioning.

"Don't worry. I put both her and Keith back in the house. They were acting differently. We should hurry back home. But first" – he reaches into Rufus's jacket pocket – "I found something!"

We surround Fabian, looking at the object in his hands. "The sun stone! It's the last piece!" I shout. I grab it from his hands. "We need to keep this safe. I have something to share with you when we get back to the house."

* * *

><p>We reach the house, an awkward silence clearly evident among us. We walk to my room.<p>

"Fabian, the key please," I ask, my psychic powers returned.

"Here but – how did you know I had it?" he queries.

"Just because," I reply confusing him. I unlock the door and expect Talia to jump at us. "Be careful when we step inside," I add. I open the door and wouldn't you know it – Talia jumped at us. I grab her and throw her on the bed. We rush inside, and Nina blocks the door. I try to calm her down, but all I got is a bitten arm. I guess when she's angry she bites? I get a feeling that I need to enrage her more – no, Nina needs to enrage her more. I hold her face with both of my hands and close my eyes. I concentrate on finding the things that enrage her. Her mind is blocked from me, and I don't know how to get Nina to enrage her.

"Nina, you need to make her angry. It's the only way I can return her to normal." I command, my voice stronger, confident.

Nina's POV

I try my hardest to make Talia angry. I tried to call her names, tell her she was worthless, but it was as though she didn't even hear me. I think hard, really hard. This time I try to remind her of the one person she hates most: Katelin Leland. She heard me this time, for her face got very red, and she almost knocked Cheyenne down.

Cheyenne's POV (A/N Sorry I'm flipping from one person to another)

"Perfect. Nina, keep talking about Katelin. It's working." I comment. I grab her hands while Fabian holds her still. I focus my whole mind to her. I put pure thoughts in her head. I remind her who I am, who we are, and what Rufus has done. I let go of her and fall. I regain my strength in a few minutes. I can see that Talia has fallen over on the bed. I walk over to her and wake her up. She seems pure again, but upon seeing me, she pushes me off her. Fabian grabs her and kisses her.

"I'm better now… sorry…" Talia says, mesmerized. "What happened exactly?"

* * *

><p>I told her the story of how she got the rash, then how she became bad, then about me slowly getting my psychic powers taken away, to finding the sun stone, and ending with the kiss.<p>

"Next, we have to help Keith," I say.

**Long chapter, I know! It was very fun to write! Also thx to smokepelt for being my BETA! (Again) Thx to everyone who reads this! I just wish people would review once in a while… Sorry rambling… anyway, I'm gonna end this story in a few chapters. Any questions you have, feel free to ask and I will respond in my next chapter! Peace out all! Oh, I love all of my readers! Bye! **


	11. Back To Normal

**Chapter 11! I was bored so I updated again! Heh heh! Sadly, this chapter won't be as long and won't be as funny as chapter 10. Sorry! Oh well. Enjoy! By the way, I hope you guys found chapter 10 funny :P!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Chapter 11: Back to Normal**

Cheyenne's POV

We walk casually… well actually we _try_ to walk casually to Keith. Sabrina and Jerome just stare at us like we're freaks.

We reach Fabian's door. I used half of my energy helping Talia, and I regained ¼ of it since I was resting. I am just afraid that tension I felt when we kissed got worse. Much worse. If it had, we best be prepared. I take a deep breath, trying to see what will happen when I open the door. Io can sense him ust sitting on the bed, back towards us, listening to his iPod. I unlock the door, and we step in. I close the door, and take another deep breath. He turns around and smirks at us. He jumps off the bed quickly and appears right in front of me before I could blink. I remain calm. He takes my hand and leads me a foot away from everyone. I'm hesitant and my guard is up. His mind is blocked from me so I can't see what he will do next. He kisses me. I try to break free, but I can't. My body won't move. The only thing I feel is a stronger tension. Then, I can see something. The world around me goes black, but I am still awake. What I see next frightens me. Apparently, a dead and evil wizard has taken over Keith's body. I break free from the kiss, using up some of my strength in the process.

"What have you done with Keith?" I ask, with the same powerful voice I used earlier.

"I'm Keith. I didn't do anything with myself," he says confusing everyone but me.

"You are a dead wizard. I repeat, what did you do with Keith?"

"Clever girl," he says, his voice changing. "If you must know, tonight is the full moon. I have trapped Keith. If you do not return him by tonight, he will be gone forever. I must warn you, I do not plan on leaving his wonderful body, and I have all of his memories. Leave me with his body and I will be the best girlfriend my sweet," he finishes, his voice sounding like Keith again.

"Grab him." I command. They grab him, but he just laughs. I wait until his attention is back on me. He knows what I want so he doesn't look at me. I walk up to him and make him look at me. He laughs again. I move backwards a step. I can see Talia, Fabian, and Nina have let go of him. They seem confused.

"Leave the room. Not you Keith. I need to be alone with him. It's the only way I can get Keith back."

They leave the room. Now I am all alone with Keith. When they leave the room, Keith attacks me. I throw him off of me.

"Turn stones to gems and gems to stars. Deep power will make Keith ours!" I chant. Keith looks confused and backs away. I repeat this, over and over again. Keith falls, as do I.

Talia's POV

I hear two thumps. I rush into the room and I see both Cheyenne and Keith on the ground.

Talia, listen. I have used all of my powers. Tonight is the night we go on the Path To The Sun. Keith is fine now. The only way I will wake up is by Nina. She needs to wake me up, but she will take my sleep. It was important or us to go on the path, and we will go. I can't talk anymore… I'm fading out. Tell Nina to wake me up…

I hear Cheyenne send me a telepathic message. Then, The Bowl of Light appeared in front of me. (A/N I'm calling it that from now on) I reach into Cheyenne's pocket and take out the Sun Stone. I fit it into the Bowl of Light. It starts to glow.

I relay the message to Nina. She crouches over Cheyenne, and closes her eyes.

Cheyenne's POV

I can see a pattern of colors. Over time they align. I can see Keith's body. The colors swirl around him then go into him. He opens his eyes, and I can see the real Keith. I then tell Talia the message.

Talia's POV

Nina starts to hum softly, and hovers her hand above Cheyenne's chest. Nina falls, and Cheyenne wakes up.

"We need to get on the path _exactly_ at sunrise. Let's hurry. And bring along the completed Sun Stone." I tell Talia as we leave the room in a hurry.

**Yes I know… a short chapter. But I have ma plans peeps! I will try to update soon! I'm so happy school ended yesterday! Stay tuned… for more House Of Gems! (I'm hyper I know… sorry) Plz Review! I will be so sad if I don't get a single review :(**


	12. Confessions

**Chapter 12! Sorry I had bad Internet… I tried to update but it took too long to load the page and I got impatient lol… Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

**Chapter 12: Confessions**

Fabian's POV

I take Nina into my arms. I bring her to her room and lay her on her bed. I pull the covers over her and I leave the room. I walk downstairs. I walk into my room and sit onto my bed, not even aware that Keith is still on the floor. I lie on my bed and close my eyes. I think. I think about Nina, Rufus, Talia, Cheyenne, and Keith. The question that pops up in my head most is, _why me? Why me to feel pain and sorrow?_ I must've dozed off, for I hear Amber shriek from behind the door.

"Fabian! Where is Talia and Cheyenne! And why is Nina unconscious?" Amber shrieks. I groggily get out of bed. I see Keith on the floor, still unconscious. I step over him and open the door.

"Not now, Amber. First, help me get Keith on his bed. I'll tell you the past events afterwards," I say.

We lift Keith up and put him on his bed. I grab his legs, and Amber, scared to break a nail, grabs his arms. We sit on my bed.

"Okay, well here's the explanation. Talia and Keith became bad. They were influenced. Keith was taken over by a dead wizard. The wizard just influenced Talia to become bad while she was in the hospital. Rufus kidnapped Talia, Keith, and Cheyenne. He found that Talia and Keith were well, evil so he let them follow him. He started to take away Cheyenne's psychic powers. He made Nina come alone so he could trick her and kill her along with Cheyenne. I followed Nina, and tackled Rufus before he could hurt Nina. I brought Talia and Keith back here, as you saw me bring Talia through the door. Nina and Cheyenne followed after being rescued. We got Talia back to normal, then we banished Keith's wizard. Well, Cheyenne banished the wizard. It took all of her energy to do it, and she fell unconscious; as did Keith from a very powerful wizard being banished from his body. Talia and Cheyenne were destined to fulfill the new mystery, and they have to do it at exactly sunrise tomorrow, but they couldn't do that unless Cheyenne woke up and she would be like that, asleep, for a day. Nina was the only one who could save her from the state. She took the sleep herself, so that Talia and Cheyenne could fulfill the mystery. They left a while ago, and it's not even 10:00 yet."

Amber sat there, patience shown in her expression. When I finished the story, she looked… happy?

"I am soo glad you shared with me Fabes. But, I know I'm getting off subject but… who is your girlfriend? Talia or Nina?" she asks.

I ponder the question. "I don't know. I have kissed Talia twice, one to wake her up and another to calm her down after she was evil. But, I love Nina. I have always loved her ever since she came here. That reminds me, I need to check on Nina!" I rush out of my room. I run upstairs and open Nina's door. I see Rufus with the same bee-like things from last year's prom.

"Get away from her!" I yell.

"Oh no. I will NOT get away from her. Especially how hard I have tried to collect these," he says, showing me the bees. "Take a step closer, and I grab the queen and shove it into her ear."

I glare at him. He just laughs.

"What do you want?" I ask, hopeless.

"What I want. Oh what I want! I want you and your little group of friends… to die. And I will not rest until I have accomplished my task," he replies. He walks towards me and I shrink back to the closed door. He grabs my shirt from the collar and lifts me up. "This time, I will win." He throws me on the ground with a large thud. I lay there, knowing there won't be a way to stop him this time. I close my eyes, giving in to defeat. I think about Nina. Poor, sweet Nina. Rage overwhelms me and I open my eyes. I stand up silently while his back is to me. I open the window, making no noise. I tiptoe to his side. I look at him.

"Time to lose... again!" I say. I push him, but he doesn't move. I look at him, his eyes open and not moving. I wave my hand in front of his face. Nothing. I look at the bees. They are hovered in the air, completely still. I gasp, and then everything turns back to normal. I push him through the window when I notice everything is normal again. He falls and hits the ground.

**Thanks for reading! I know, another short chapter. But, I hope it was a good one! I also ended it a little quickly, but oh well. It felt like a nice way to end it. Plz review! I've worked hard on this story, and I'm getting no reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Finally There

**Chapter 13! If you think that Rufus escapes well, he might, or he might not. I'm not gonna give any spoilers away! It all depends on my mood what to do in my last chapter. One chapter left after this! Or I might have two more chapters… Well, you will find out later!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

**Chapter 13: Finally There**

Nina's POV (A/N Nina is unconscious for her whole POV)

I can remember falling unconscious. I can feel a warm sensation coursing through my body. It was a very nice and pleasurable feeling. I can hear a very soft and distant sound. I walk towards it in the pitch–black room. It wasn't an eerie feeling to be in a room where you can only see yourself. I walk forward, carefully. I lose my balance often. It's kind of like an optical illusion in here. I can see black… only black. The floor looks like a mirror of everything else. I can't even feel my own footsteps. I stumble forward a bit more and I fall. I just keep falling but in reality, I am still on the "ground". I close my eyes tightly, and the feeling fades away. I open my eyes and what do I see? A blurry vision of Fabian pushing Rufus out of the window. The vision ends. I shake my head to clear the memory. I crawl along the floor, sick of stumbling. The noise resumes louder this time. It sounds like two people talking and… running? They're both female voices. I inch closer to a doorway that appeared in front of me. I grab onto the door and I stand upright. I walk to a large chalkboard. I examine it but nothing is there. I touch it, and a vision unfolds right before my eyes. I can see two females. They are running at a very fast pace. A man shouts behind them. The vision moves towards him. _Rufus!_

Cheyenne's POV

Talia and I walk through the front door, without letting Trudy or Victor know. We take a step outside, and Talia suddenly tenses.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Shh… I can hear something…" she replies. She closes her eyes and walks towards the side of the house. She abruptly stops, right in front of Nina's window. She opens her eyes. "It's Rufus," she whispers.

I nod. I climb the nearest tree and I peer through the window. Just as Talia said, Rufus is walking towards Nina. He sits down next to her. I see Fabian barge through the door as I start to climb down. I rush down; slow enough so I don't make a lot of noise or fall.

"Rufus was there, next to Nina. Fabian just came through the door. Want to see for yourself?" I offer her.

"Sure but, I'm scared of heights. Could you help me so I don't fall?"

"Sure," I respond. We climb up the tree, Talia first. I make sure she has the proper footing so she won't slip. She gets on the same branch that I was and gasps.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Rufus threw Fabian on the ground. He's just laying there," she replies. "Oh wait, he got up! He's coming towards us, hide!"

We cross to the other side of the tree and watch him. He opens the window. He runs to Rufus's side and yells something. He pushes him, but he doesn't budge. _The time is stopped!_ I realized. Fabian pushes Rufus again, and he falls out the window. We scoot down the tree and look at him. The container broke and the bee-like creatures are flying out of it. We stare, mouths open.

"Let's get out of here, now," I command. Talia nods and we start walking away, making sure the bees didn't follow us. We walk for a while, when Rufus yells at us.

"Get back here!" he shouts. We run away, in the opposite direction of where we need to go. He catches up to us fast, considering he's taller. We quickly turn around the corner, and hide behind some trees. We split up; knowing one of us can sneak behind him and hit him with something. I grab a brick that was behind me. I lock eyes with Talia and we nod. Talia starts moving the bushes, making Rufus come near her. I run around the trees and smack him in the head with the brick. He falls to the ground. _Two injuries in one day… tsk tsk tsk. Hope that'll teach you_. I think. I meet up with Talia and we re-trace our steps to find the warehouse.

After a while of walking, Talia points and says, "There!" She runs up to a separation in the bushes. I follow her closely. We see the warehouse and we run inside. I look at the time. 7:55.

"It's almost time. Just a few more minutes and we should be allowed to go on the _Path to the Sun_." I say.

"Okay. We should head outside and wait for the sunset," she replies. I nod and we walk outside.

Talia's POV

Cheyenne and I walk outside, and we look at the sun. _It's almost time._ I think determinedly. We watch the sun go down, every second feeling like an hour. The sun has almost set, and I'm starting to feel a little scared and unsure of myself.

"It's time. We should go on the bridge now," Cheyenne says.

**That's the end for this chapter! I tried to make it extra long! Well, actually it's only a tad bit longer but, oh well! Please review**!


	14. Is This The End?

**Hey peeps! This is gonna be my last chapter for the story! Sorry, I've had really bad writer's block lately! Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

**Chapter 14: Is This The End?**

Talia's POV

I go first onto the path-like bridge, taking my first step carefully. My foot comes in contact with the path. I sigh with relief.

"It's safe. We should hurry," I say.

"Okay. I'm right behind you," Cheyenne replies.

We both walk up the path. It got steeper every few steps, and it took forever to reach the end of it, but what was in front of us made us rather fight with Rufus. As I took in the sight of it, my jaw dropped to the ground in less than a second.

"Um Chey? I'm kinda scared right now…" I stutter.

"Me too," she replies.

I cautiously take a step forward, as to not give my presence away. Cheyenne does the same, but lies on her stomach to look smaller. I copy her and we manage to do a half-circle around the giant dragon. His (…I think it's a his...) tail suddenly flicks like a cat's tail when they're angry. I look at his immense green-scaled chest and lift my gaze to his face. He has large pointy teeth that stick out of his mouth, a large jaw, snake-like tongue, and large red eyes. He looks straight at us and roars. We both cover our ears, but it didn't help much. I take my hands away from my ears and find they are bleeding.

"Are you okay?" I mouth to Cheyenne, thinking the dragon would hear and also thinking Cheyenne's ears are bleeding as well.

"No," she mouths back. She lifts up her hands the slightest to show the blood on them. _Her ears are bleeding too._ I nod my head forward, stating that we need to keep going. She nods in response, and we slowly move forward. The dragon notices us moving and roars again, but not nearly as loud as before. I stop, unable to continue moving. The dragon steps towards us, making the ground shake. I unwillingly stand up, after Cheyenne has pulled my arm up. She looks in my direction and I nod.

"Ready?" she asks, after our hearing has returned.

"Yes. You sure it will work? We have never tried this..." I ask.

"I'm not sure of this, but we have to try."

"Okay."

We close our eyes. She takes a step forward, relying solely on her psychic abilities to guide her. I send most of my inner psychic ability from me into her. Every person has psychic powers, but most don't or can't control it, others don't even know it exists, and the rest, like Cheyenne, are able to control theirs on a daily basis. Combining my psychic abilities with Nina's and her own, she starts to build strength far past her own.

"With all of the objects in our collection, we may enter the path under the dragon's protection," Cheyenne chants. The dragon starts to open its mouth to breathe fire on us, but stops short. He bows his head at us, and points is head in the direction we seek. We both run past him, aware that he could become hostile towards us at any moment. We enter the stone hallway, seeing many split passageways. We decide on letting the rest of Cheyenne's psychic ability to show us the way. She walks forwards, then comes back. She enters one passageway, then goes into another.

"Take it easy Chey, and focus your whole being on your instincts," I coach. She nods, and closes her eyes. She breathes in deeply and exhales deeply. In a few moments, she opens her eyes and walk to the last passageway on the left. We run through it and enter a large circular room. We scan the walls, the floor, and the ceiling and find no threat. I step forward, expecting the floor to collapse on my step. It doesn't so I cross alone, in case the floor collapses in the middle or end. Nothing happens so I call Cheyenne over to cross.

"I think we're almost there," Cheyenne remarks.

"Then we must be even more careful," I say as I step forward. My foot comes into contact with a trip wire, and Cheyenne quickly pulls me back towards her. Hundreds of darts fly out of the walls while spikes come up from the floor. I watch in horror at the scene. I could have easily died if Cheyenne hadn't pulled me back when she did.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I-I think," I stutter. "We should keep going now that the darts have stopped and the spikes gone. Be careful of hollow tiles and more trip wires."

"Okay. You be careful too. I should lead. Follow my footsteps," Cheyenne replies.

"Yep. I trust you. Be careful." I add.

Cheyenne steps forward, and crosses to another tile. I do the same, until we reach the end of the hallway. I see a small change of light near the door and quickly pull Cheyenne backwards.

"Hold on. I think there is a… force field blocking this door. Watch," I say, as I pick up one of the torches from the wall and press it against the door. The torch bursts into flames and I drop it. "How do we get past this?"

"There is always a weak spot, but the more you put objects in other places to look for it, the stronger the weak spot becomes. We can't just randomly poke the door and hope that will be where the weak spot is. We need to find it some other way. We can't use my psychic ability since I wasn't even able to spot it. Since you knew it was there, you might be able to find it," Cheyenne announces.

"Well I saw a change of light near the door. That's how I knew something was there. Maybe if I look at it at different angles, I could spot it," I reply.

I scan the door, looking in every different angle I could think of. Finally, when I look parallel to it, I can see a thin layer of what looks like plastic wrap. In the bottom left corner of the door, I don't see the thin layer.

"There," I say pointing to the spot, "that's the weak spot."

"Okay. I need to put something there and swipe it upwards to break it. I'm going to get two more torches. One for me and one for lighting up this area," she says. She gets two torches, hangs one on the wall and uses the other to place it in the spot I pointed to. When the torch comes in contact with the door and doesn't burst into flames, she quickly pulls the torch upwards to break it. She pokes the door in a few more spots to make sure the force field is completely broken.

"It's safe," she announces.

"Okay. I'm guessing I should take out the Bowl of Light with the completed Sun Stone now right?" I ask.

"Yes."

I take out the Bowl of Light. It starts to glow again, as does the center of the room. I cautiously enter the room and step towards the center of the room. I see a pedestal with to hooks that look as if they hold The Bowl of Light. I place the Bowl of Light into the hooks and the pedestal glows brighter. It engulfs both Cheyenne and me, filling us with warmth and leaving us feeling pure. The light fades and we find ourselves on the front door of the house.

**Good way to end? Hate it? Love it? Plz review and tell me if you want me to continue! Well, I will either make a sequel or I will do another story!  
><strong>


End file.
